


Waving not drowning

by tsukinotsurugi (forgetfulAmoeba)



Series: Conversations [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Mild Language, Multi, Swimming, in whatever universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetfulAmoeba/pseuds/tsukinotsurugi
Summary: Levi thinks he can swim.





	Waving not drowning

"You trying to drown me, Hange?!"

"Aww come on Levi! I was only trying to show you how to do it properly! Who knows, you might need it one day!"

"Yes, to get away from you, you maniac! I was doing fine till you came over!"

*hmfft*

"And you, you shut up too!"

"Sorry. But you have to admit, Hange has a point. And your, um, technique, leaves much to be desired."

"That's it, I'm getting out of here. I'm-"

"Noooooo! I'm sorry, okay!! Ok ok, I'll keep my mitts to myself! Just, hey, why don't you let Erwin show you instead?"

"Instead?!! I didn't ask for any help in the first place! How about you leave me alone instead!"

"Just calm down Levi, okay? It's just that, the thing you're doing that you're calling swimming would make a soggy cat look good."

"Get back here you soggy piece of shit! I'm going to kill you!!"

"You've got to catch me first! Oh shit, for such a little thing he moves fast. Save me Erwin!"

"Here Levi, will you let me give you a few pointers? We'll try it with something simple, like floating on your back, and once you've got the hang of it, it'll be easy enough for you to pick up on the rest yourself."

"...this had better be worth it."

"Trust me, it will. Now, just relax, Levi, and lean back slowly. You can close your eyes if you want, I've got you. Breathe, slowly now. Just let the water carry you along. That's it. Now try moving your arms a little, your legs too if you like. That's it. Now, I'm just going to try letting you go a little. No, you're alright, I've still got you, just relax, keep going, you're doing great, don't worry, just keep paddling. That's it! Just like that..."

"I think... you can let go of me now, Erwin."

"I'm over here, Levi."

"Shit-"

"Levi!!"

"Hahahahaha!!"

"THat... *cough cough* was not funny, shitty glasses!"

·~·~·~·

"Now, how did that feel?"

"It's... not bad."

"Awww, you looked great! Just like a piece of garbage floating down the river!"

"That's it, you're dead."

"Save me Erwin!"

"You're on your own, Hange."


End file.
